Jamais je ne t'ai oublié
by Earl Mimine
Summary: Dix ans après l'incident de Pitch et de ses cauchemars, les Cinq Gardiens veillent encore et toujours sur les enfants du monde entier. Ceux qui ont vu la bataille finale contre Pitch et les Gardiens ont fini par les oublier, au fil des ans. Tous, sauf un seul. /YAOI/


**Titre** : Jamais je ne t'ai oublié  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : Earl Mimine (c'est moi ça ! *big smile*)

**Résumé** : Que se passe-t-il quand un des enfants du monde n'oublie jamais sa rencontre avec les Cing Gardiens ? Bien des choses me direz-vous, mais on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre. Peut-être nous allons le découvrir dans cette fanfic. Allez, c'est partie !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateur original, mais la fanfic est de moi  
><strong>Pairing<strong> : Jack Frost x Jamie Bennett (yaoi [relation entre garçons, si vous n'aimez pas, quittez cette fanfic toute de suite !])  
><strong>Rating<strong> : M (on ne sait jamais)

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<br>**'_Souvenirs d'antan'_

_« - Ton chapeau Jamie, sinon Jack Frost va te geler les oreilles._

_- C'est qui Jack Frost ?_

_- Personne, mon trésor. C'est juste une expression. »_

À l'époque, jamais je n'aurais pensé que cette expression aurait pu avoir un fond de vérité. Je n'étais qu'un enfant ordinaire comme les autres, si on oublie mon goût très prononcé pour les légendes et les créatures fantastiques. D'accord, j'avais beaucoup d'imagination et c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui, mais je n'y pouvais rien. J'étais jeune et insouciant, voire peut-être naïf. Qui sait, peut-être le suis-je tout autant encore?

On me reproche parfois de rester accroché au passé. D'avoir peur d'avancer, de grandir et de devenir un adulte. Oui j'avoue que cette idée me fait peur. Mais pas pour les raisons qu'on pense. Ce qui m'effraie, c'est d'oublier. De _les_ oublier, ceux qui protègent nos rêves et nos espoirs. Contrairement à mes camarades, je me souviens toujours des moments où je les ai rencontrés pour la première fois. Le Père Noël, le Lapin de Pâques, la Fée des Dents, le Marchand de sable et… _lui_. Ils ont tant fait pour nous par le passé. Je me sentirais odieux si jamais je venais à les rayer de ma mémoire, après ces dix dernières années.

Dix ans hein ? Quand on y pense, des années ont passé et pourtant je n'arrivais à l'oublier, même si je ne l'avais pas revu depuis longtemps. Impossible à oublier, notre première rencontre était restée gravée dans mon esprit pendant tout ce temps. Je revois de nouveau son visage jeune et aussi pâle que la plus belle des porcelaines. Ses yeux bleus comme le ciel dans lequel il pouvait voler avec une joie immense et ses cheveux blancs comme la neige fraîche au soleil. Un jeune homme de glace, mais au cœur des plus chaleureux et au sourire contagieux.

Quand je repense à tout cela, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un vide dans ma vie. Un vide qui me fait souffrir en silence. Les autres pensent qu'avoir une petite amie comblerait ma vie et me permettrait d'avancer. Cependant, ils ne peuvent pas me comprendre. Jamais ils ne comprendront ce que je ressens pour cet être si spécial qui envahit mon esprit. Est-ce ça l'amour ? Suis-je tombé amoureux de lui ? Suis-je emprisonné dans cet amour à sens unique qui ne sera jamais comblé, à mon grand désespoir ? Je ne sais plus. J'ai juste envie de le revoir et d'avoir des réponses. Pourquoi es-tu partit ? Pourquoi m'as-tu oublié ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu ? Étais-je de trop dans ta vie ? J'aimerais tant savoir et peut-être je serais capable de me comprendre moi-même et de prendre une décision.

Je soupirais lentement en constatant que tout ça me prenait encore la tête. Il fallait que je pense à autre chose au plus vite, sinon j'allais me stresser pour rien. Assis sur mon lit pour tenter de lire mes cours, je tendis ma main vers mon chocolat chaud sur ma commode, mais constatait que ce dernier était froid. Découragé, je finis par fermer mon livre et de le ranger dans mon sac, avant de m'allonger dans mon lit en posant mes mains en dessous de ma tête. Plusieurs secondes passèrent, pendant que je regardais le plafond dans l'espoir que je puisse faire le ménage dans ma tête. En vain, cela ne servit à rien.

Mon regard se posa sur la fenêtre de ma chambre qui semblait me faire des clins d'œil. Je me levais pour m'en approcher et l'ouvrir afin de laisser le vent de décembre venir caresser mes joues. Il faisait si froid que mon souffle formait un petit nuage devant mon visage, à chacune de mes respirations. Je m'installais là, avec la chaise de mon bureau, posant les coudes sur le rebord glacé pendant que ma main soutenait ma tête dans un geste fatigué.

Les minutes suivantes, je les passais à regarder le paysage d'hiver qui s'offrait devant moi, me demandant si j'allais apercevoir sa silhouette si particulière dans la nuit. Le temps passa à un rythme fou, m'étant laissé emporté par mes pensés, que seule la voix de ma mère me ramena à la réalité. Je posais les yeux sur le cadran de ma commode et je vis qu'il était déjà passé 11h.

Je soupirais de nouveau en pensant que j'allais au boulot demain. Je finis par délaisser le cadre où j'étais, après l'avoir refermé. Puis, je me glissais dans les draps de mon lit, essayant de trouver le sommeil dès que possible. Je repensais une dernière fois à ce qui m'avait occupé l'esprit le reste de la soirée et le repos finit par me gagner. La nuit passa lentement, pendant que je rêvais encore de cette époque où j'étais aussi innocent et insouciant à m'intéresser autant aux légendes. Je le vis une fois de plus et je lui souriais, quand il me regarda avec son sourire joyeux. Je m'approchais de lui pour le câliner et le serrer contre moi, tout en murmurant son nom à l'oreille.

_« Jack Frost »  
><em>

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! C'est le début de ma première fanfic ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu, mais svp soyez indulgents, vu que c'est ma première fois. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres elle va contenir, mais je verrai cela au fur et à mesure. Si jamais vous avez des idées ou des commentaires pertinents qui viennent ou si jamais vous avez aimé ou détesté –tous les goûts sont dans la nature- n'hésitez pas à laisser un review, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir. On se retrouve dans le premier chapitre dans… je ne sais-pas combien de temps sbaff/ mais promis je ferai ça le plus tôt possible.

Nya+ tout le monde ^^

Earl Mimine


End file.
